How Hunted should have ended
by Darkqueen274
Summary: story outline for chapter 1 what if insted of going through with the distraction plan they just killed neferet and Kaloa caught them? now Zoey is stuck to a promis she can not break. but it sems Kalona has a history all his own to tell. warning, 2 starcrossed lovers and this is a tragidy.
1. out line

******Dragon:** let me get this straight, you want us to do some crazy plan so you and your friends can get out of here untraised?

**Zoey:** yes

**Dragon:** i have a better idea

**Zoey:** oh what is it?

**Dragon:** give me a few minutes *leaves the room*

**Anastasia:** i hope he knows what he is doing

**Lenobia:** so do i

**Neferet:** what is it that you want to show me?

**Dragon:** oh its very important *both walk in*

**Zoey:** Dragon what are you doing?

**Neferet:** oh hello Zoey

**Anastasia:** Dragon honey, what are you doing?

**Dragon:** *unsheaths sword* This! *cuts neferet's head off"

**Every one else:** oh shit!

**Dragon:** see problem solved and this was so simple

**Kalona:** *walks in* have any of you seen Nefer- oh dear

**Zoey:** shit

**Kalona:** Zoey i need you to come with me

**Zoey:** ok

**Kalona:** alone

**Zoey:** then no

**Kalona:** come with me alone and i tell no one about this.

**Zoey:**fine *follows him out the door.*

**Kalona:** i didn't think it was possible for you and your little group to do that.

**Zoey:**what do you want?

**Kalona:***pins her against the wall*you know what i want A-ya


	2. Chapter 1 Zoey's POV

**I stood there "so let me get this straight, you want to go through with some insane plan." "yes" I said he sighed "I have a better idea" "oh what is it?" " give me a few minutes he said and left the room. I looked at Anastasia "what do you think he is gonna do?" I asked "I don't know but I hope he is going to be careful and that he has thought something like this through." She said "so do I" Lenobia looked at me. After about ten minutes the door opened. "what is it you need to show me Dragon? Is something wrong with Zoey?" that voice, what wash he thinking?! Neferet walked in and looked at us "Dragon how is this going to help!" Anastasia screamed. "What?" "this is how!" Dragon drew his sword and slashed Neferet neck. "oh goddess." I backed up. He stabbed the blade through her heart. My eyes widened "you- you killed her…." Yes I did. And I think that this will work out a bit better." He looked at me. Lenobia closed the door. "it would have been better if you hadn't killed her in the room. You should have taken her to t wall like the others!" she said "sorry." Dragon whipped the blade on Neferet dress. "we can clean this up." He said. I looked down. Neferet's blood stained the floor. It almost looked black, I looked away. "Neferet are you in here?" everyone froze, Kalona was at the door. I rushed over and slipped out. "hello professor, what are you doing here?" "I was looking for Neferet, I saw her come in the dorms and I need to talk to here about something." "well I haven't seen her, have you checked any of the other rooms?" "no" he grinned "but I can tell you. I know she is in yours." A sadistic smirk crossed his face "perhaps laying in a pool of blood." He said "what?" "oh my little A-ya, you know what I am talking about. He moved me out of the way "wait!" I wanted to stop him. he opened the door "well, well what do we have here? A revelry held in the night?"**

**Kalona turned his head and looked at me "now I wonder, which one of you was the brave one?" he looked from me back around the room. "it was me" Dragon said "brave, yet so foolish." Kalona laughed. "now, do any of you know the punishment for killing a high priestess?" he said "death" Dragon spoke. "so you do" he smirked "so your willing to die?" "if it meant protecting those closest to me then yes." He said " it pains me to see those who just can't learn." Kalona said and turned. He walked past me, his had brushed my breast. He was such a pervert! I turned my head back into the room "ARE YOU INSANE!" Anastasia yelled "I-" "did you even think about the consequinces for what you did!?" she was crying "you also broke your promise to me! YOU PROMISED you would never kill again!" she sobbed. She ran out past me, "Anastasia wait!" Dragon ran after her.**

**I looked at Lenobia "this is not good." She said "Zoey, can you do us a favor, go talk to Kalona. See if you can convince him to keep quiet about this. We will take care of the body." "ok." I said and turned. I started walking to the teacher's lounge. I looked around "excuse me, have you see Kalona?" I asked "ya he went back into the main building." "ok thanks." I ran off back to find the class room. When I got there I stopped at the door. "ok Zoey, this needs to be done. You have Nyx and the elements on your side. Just incase he tries something you can fight back." I said and knocked on the door. "Come in" I opened the door "professor" I looked over, Kalona was standing in front of the cabnit on the other side of the room. "I need to talk to you." I said "about what?" he turned his head "ah Zoey, its you." He smiled. "about what you saw." I said "I know what I saw Zoey," he said "can please not tell anyone," he closed the door and walked towards me "now why should I keep quiet?" he asked. "because I will-" "you what? Use fire to burn me or water to try and drown me?" "NO!" I didn't want to say it "I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT FOR A MONTH!" I blurted out. "really?" he said "anything I want?" "yes" I looked down. "now that is a hard bargain." He got close to me. He reached behind me and closed the door. "Kalona" he sighed "maybe I should take it." I trembled "Kalona," "I will take the deal." He said "ok" he grinned "I have to go tell the others what's going on," "ok, meet me in my room when you are done." He kissed me. He backed up and let me leave. I ran out into the court yard. "I can't believe you!" I stopped. "Anastasia let me explain!" I walked over "guys" they looked at me "Zoey, what are you doing?" "I had to make a deal with Kalona. He won't say anything as long as I do what he wants for the next month." "oh Zoey, you shouldn't have don't that." Dragon said " I won't put the people I care about in danger. Its not fair to either of you to die." I said "I did it to protect the ones I love." Dragon said "look I know you did but Anastasia needs you, she loves you. Its not fair that you have to die." I said. He looked down. "better me than here." He said "what?" "I saw you last night Anastasia, I know it was a dream but it was to real. You where laying in a pool of blood. Neferet was standing there. She said 'if the goddess really cared then she wouldn't have allowed you to be kill.'" He said recalling the dream. "oh dragon" she said "I am so sorry, I didn't know." She said "its ok" he held her in his arms. I smiled "See everything is going to be fine." I said "I need to go tell my friends everything. I will see you guys later." I said "ok be careful Zoey." "you guys be careful too."**

_A/N: ok so first chapter, so enjoy. also, there will be chapters like this. most will be divided POVS but some will be singled out k._


	3. Chapter 2 Zoey's POV

**My eyes opened and I rolled over, Kalona laid there. I really hated myself, I had sex with my enemy. Kalona turned his head and smiled "looks like your awake." He said "yea" I sat up. I felt him trasing the patterns on my back. "I have to get going." I said "aw, why" he asked "I have to get ready for school. "I see" he sat up, "I will see you later" I said and got out of bed. I picked up my skirt and shirt. "oh and Zoey," "what?" "do not forget our little deal" "I wont" I said and got dress. I left the room, my eyes started to fill with tears. I ran through the halls. "Zoey!" I stopped. "Eric?" I looked around "Z!" he ran up to me. "What are you doing here?" "I snuck back, I had to make sure you where ok." He said "you could have gotten yourself killed!" I said "sorry, Z are you ok?" he asked "I'm fine." I tried to get past him. "you're crying." He said "just leave me alone Eric." I said. "he hurt you didn't he!" "Eric just let it go!" I said "no!" he stormed past me. "Eric!" I realized he wasn't going to listen. I just ran back to my door room. I took my cloths off and got in the shower. The water rushed over me, I didn't feel much comfort. I felt terrible. "nyx please tell me what to do, I am so scared." I sank down and let the water rush over me. Washing away the night before, "to bad it can't work mentally. Why did I say a month?" I said to myself.**

**I got out and wrapped the towel around me. I walked out into my room "Zoey!" I looked up, Kalona was standing there. I froze "What do you want!" I stared "a boy came into my room shortly after I left. He threatened if I didn't stay away from you he would kill me." "eric" I whispered "you know the boy?" "yes" "well, tell him if he tries something like that again, I will not hesitate to teach him a leason." Kalona growled "ok" I looked down "don't be afraid of me Zoey, I don't want to hurt you." "but what about my friends?" "what about the," "you just threatened one of them." He sighed "he made the choice to try and confront me he is young and foolish. I never said I would kill him." he said "ok" I still didn't want to look at him. " get dressed, I will see you at lunch." He said "ok" "oh and call the rest of your friends tell them it is safe to return. And that I promise them safty." He said "ok" he kissed me. "you are such a beautiful woman." He said an left the room. I grabbed my phone off the dresser, I looked at the floor. There was a stain from the blood. You wouldn't know it was blood with out looking closely. Or if you knew what had happened the night before.**

**I sat down at the table with Kalona "hello" he said "hi" I looked at him. "how has your day been?" "why do you care?" he furrowed his brow "I am trying to be nice." He said and shrugged "what ever" I sighed "what do you want to drink?" he asked "ummm" I looked down, I kinda wanted some blood but would he be ok? "can I get some blood?" I asked "sure" he got the attention of a vampire "can we get two glasses of blood?" "yes sir" she rushed off "Kalona, can you ummmm" "what?" blushed, I could feel his hand moving up and down my leg. "do you want me to stop?" "yes please" I said "remember , I can do what I want." He said. I frowned. He was right he was in control now. He smiled, "why serve the goddess, when I can give you so much more." He said "because I am doing what is right by following Nyx." I said. The vampire came back with the blood. She placed the cups on the table, Kalona just told them to bring what ever was being served.**

**After school I ran back to my room, I threw my bag down and laid on the bed. "Nyx please, I need your help." I whispered and buried my head in the pillow. "its ok my daughter." "Nyx" I lifted my head up. She was sitting on my bed, "goddess please, I need help." I said, she pulled me up and into a hug. "don't worry, everything will be fine." She said "but Kalona is-" "actually that's what I need your help with. I want Kalona back on the side of good. And your just the person to do it. And don't worry Zoey, I will be sending help soon." She smiled "thank you" I said. "rest now my daughter, you need it." He kissed my forehead and I laid down. "don't worry anymore Zoeybird, everything will be fine." She said and kissed my forehead. My eyes closed and I fell asleep**.


	4. Chapter 3 Kalona's POV

**I sat at my desk, I looked torwads the door "Zoey come in" the door opened "how did you know it was me?" she asked "I just did" I shrugged and smile agot her. "Zoey come over here." I said "ok" she walked over and stood in front of me. I stood "Your powerful you know, you can do anything you wanted. If you wanted to be free that is" I said to her. "I am fine serving the goddess." She said. A sigh escaped my lips " come around here" I said "ok" she walked around the desk "what is it. "get down on your knees." I said "ok" she did as I said. It was annoying that she only did this to keep her friends safe. I wanted her to do this willingly. There had to be a way to make A-ya get control over her body. She looked up at me, her eyes were wide and almost fearful. "I wont hurt you." I said "Kalona" she whimpered "I picked her up, she was easy, so mush smaller than me." I sat back down, I lowered her down on my lap.**

**She stared at me "there is something wrong" I said "no I…." she looked down. "it's about the boy isn't it?" "yes" I looked into her eyes. What was I feeling? Was this love? How? I felt her try to snuggle close to me. "Is there any way for me to get back to being just a human?" she asked "no" she whimpered. "I just want to leave this behind!" she sobbed "Why?" "its hard to have something normal for once!" she sobbed "shush" she clung to me. "Zoey" "I just want to go one day! One fucking day with out so much trouble and pain and all this shit!" her eyes filled with tears. "I am sorry" I said "Kalona?" I turned my head "you?" my eyes widened. "it is you! Oh Goddess I knew you were still alive!" "Ma-" she ran over "little brother!" she yelled. She stopped when she saw Zoey. "Kalona, I am gonna go back to my room." Zoey said "ok" she stood and walked out the door. I looked over "your alive? "I asked "yes" she smiled "we have been looking for you ever since then." She ran over and hugged me "we?" I asked "your brother, well mostly me though." She smiled "he will be so happy to see you again!" MA-" "Kalona I chage my name along time ago." "ok then what is it?" "Isabel." She said "ok" I sighed and stood. "how did you find me?" I asked " I just kept looking in different locations." "Isabel its been almost three thousand years." I said "I never gave up hope, I could just tell that you were still alive." She said.**

**I looked at her "would you like a room here?" "yes that would be wonderfull," she hugged me. "ok, also are you ceritified to be a high priestess?" "yes why" "our High Priestess go killed" I said "oh dear" she said. "I know," "I can talk to the council and get the ok" she said "ok" she smiled, "I am just so happy your alive" she smiled "Isabel, why didn't u just give up?" I asked "I just knew that you where still alive." She said "ok" I walked to the window. " Little brother?" "yes" I looked back at her. "do you remember this?" she asked, she held out a charm. "you kept it?" I took the charm from her hand. "yes." "you remember, my wedding day" "yes I do." she took my hand, "Kalona, I have missed you so much," she said "I missed you too" I said, I handed the charm back to her, "thank you" she said. "why don't I get you a room" sad "ok"**


	5. Chapter 4 Kalona's POV

**I opened my eyes, "Kalona" "what is it?" I looked over at Zoey. "your sister, how did you not know that she was alive?" she asked "I don't want to talk about it. I said, "ok" she sat up. "I will see you later" she walked aroun and picked up her clothing. I watched her get dress. "Zoey your amazing" "what ever" she said "are you ok?" I asked "yes I am fine," she said, I watched her grab her bag and leave the room. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. "Kalona….." I sighed "what?" "oh you are awake" I rolled over "oh Isabell" I sat up "yea" she smiled "Kalona" "what?" "you need to get up." I groaned "no, I still have an hour." I said "no" "yes" I pulled the covers over my head. " I am going back to sleep!" I said "no" "yes" she giggled "I love you little brother." She said "I love you too." I said. "sleep well ok" "thanks." My sister sat there for a bit, the bed moved and I heard the door close. I sighed.**

**I walked into the class room, "Lord Kalona" "I turned my head "ah James, how are you" the young archer stared me down. "what did you do to her?!" "who?" "Zoey!" I tilted my head "I have done nothing to the girl." I said "yes you have!" he yelled "you have been abusing her!" I stared at the boy, what had Zoey told her friends? She agreed willingly and I never forced her. "I don't know where you got your information, but it is wrong." I said "you're a liar!" he yelled "I do not lie, go ask her your self." He growled at me, The Archer pushed past me and I watched him walk off. I opened the door to the class room. I set the case down on the desk. "Professor" I turned my head "oh Zoey" she was standing in the door way " I need to talk to you, now close the door" I said, she did and walked over to me. "Zoey" "yes" i stared her in the eyes "what did you tell your friends?" "I told them what happened and what I promised you." "and they said "they understood and said they would help me if I needed." She said "are you sure?" "yes" she nodded "fine" she looked down "Zoey, you don't have to be afraid of me." I said "ok" she looked me in the eyes "Kalona, may I go now?" "yes" I stood and took her hand "your beautiful you know" "thanks." She looked down. "look at me" I whispered. She did, I kissed her "see you my little redbird" he whispered. "ok" I watched her leave. I grinned, I had my A-ya. She would be mine for sure.**

_A/N: Sorry it took so long. also someone keeps saying i can't put chat up as a story or a song in my fanfic. i know about copy right! i dont claim to own the music! i dont make Money! SO JUST SHUT UP! LEAVE MY WORK ALONE! IF YOUR SO CONCERED GO FIND THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO ARE DOING JUST THE SAME! that is all, also still working on the manga, chapter one is out, so if u want to follow the link for the Fanfic blog on my Profile. i welcome ideas, complants, and anything you want to show or tell me. if you want to ask questions on things i do here and there just ask. thats why i made it so you guys have a place to ask me anything privitly. _


	6. Chapter 5 Mixed POVs

**Stevie Rae**

**I walked in the gate with the rest of the gang. "Welcome back fledglings." I looked up to see Kalona hovering above us. "I thought Z said it was safe to return." Jack whispered. "Stevie Rae!" I looked over to see my best friend running up. "Z!" I smiled at my friend, I looked back at Kalona. He was staring at Zoey, "Kalona" she looked at him. He landed "yes Zoey?" "Can I speak to my friends alone. "Alright" he nodded and smiled. "Come to my room when you are done." He said. I watched him fly off. I looked back at Zoey. "What is going on Z?" she looked down. "like I told you guys. I still have a few weeks till its finished." She said. "come on Z, let's go to your room." "ok" I said and we walked to the dorm. "Z, has he hurt you?" she turned her head "not at all." She shook her head. "Really?" "Yes."**

**Kalona**

**I stayed there for a little bit. Watching her walk off to her room with her friends, I thought about it. She was amazing, she was my A-ya. But she wouldn't comply. The only reason I had her now was because of her friends. She wanted to protect them. It had nothing special for me, just them. "Kalona" "what?" I looked at my sister, "Kalona, are you ok?" "yes why?" I looked at her. "your brother will be here in an hour." She said "ok" "didn't you miss us?" she asked, "to tell the truth, I forgot about you guys for a while." I said and sat down in the grass. "are you sure you are ok?" "yes" "oh and Kalona your brother is kind of out of it." "so am I and probably you." I shrugged. "no I mean really out of it." "look it can not be that bad." "it is" I sighed "how long has it been since you talked to him?" "about 3 hours ago." "and?" "look, he has lived in Russia for the past few hundred years." She said "really?" she nodded. "look, it might not be as bad as you think." "FORESHADOWING!" "who the hell was thart?!" "I am going to my room" I said "Kalona!" "what?!" "try to stay out of trouble!" "look, I am not a child Isabel. Things are different now." I said. I spread my winds and took off into the sky.**

** I flew back to my room. I went in the open window and looked around. I turned on the light. I sighed and walked over to my bed and laid down. I wondered how long it would take for her to finish with her friends and get here.**

**Zoey**

**My friends had gone to their rooms and Stevie Rae had gone to bed. I went to the temple and knelt down in front of the statue of the goddess. "oh Nyx I am so worried." I said "Zoey" I turned my head "oh, high priestess." I smiled, Kalona's sister walked up to me. "hello Zoey" she smiled at me "how are you high priestess?" "I am fine Zoey" she said. "that's good." I said and I turned and looked back at the statue. I could feel the goddess's eyes on me. "we need to talk Zoey" she said "why?" "I know what is going on between you and my little brother." She said "you do?" I felt like my legs would give out. Did she know Dragon had killed Neferet? Would she tell anyone? "What about it….." I said timidly. "you cannot be doing this!" she said "I-" I didn't want to say or do anything. "Zoey!" she cared about her brother but I knew she still had a job to do. "Look, it's not something you need to get involved with." I said. "Zoey Redbird!" she spoke, her voice was almost like Kalona when he was angered. "tell me what is going on!" "no, just let things be!" I yelled. "Sister?!" the high priestess turned her head. "Vladimir?" am man stood at the entrance to the temple. "my dear sister we have missed you." He said walking up to her "We?" "yes we" he said "wait there are more of you?" "no its just us three." She said. "are you sure?" "yes" the man looked similar to Kalona only his skin was a bit pale. "now where is my little brother?" he asked "he went to his room. He seemed upset so I think we should wait till tomorrow before meeting him." She said "ok" he had a thick probably Russian Accent. He turned his head and looked at me. "who is this" he asked "my name is Zoey." I said, the man leaned in, staring me in the eyes. I didn't move. "ummmm" I backed up "Vladimir" "We are sorry" he said. "Vladimir let's get you to your room. We can meet up with Kalona tomorrow." "ok sister." He smiled, I watched them walk off. I remembered what Kalona had told me. I needed to go to his room.**

**Kalona**

**My eyes opened, there was a knock at my door. "Kalona" "come in" I said, the door opened. Zoey stood there. I sat up "come my A-ya" I said. Her shoulders slumped. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. "no" she looked down. "come over here." I watched her slowly walkover to the bed. " what is it?" she asked "sit" I said, she sat down and I sat up. I looked into her eyes. "I met your brother just a little while ago." "really?" I raised an eye brow. "he is kind of insane. He refers to himself as we or us." "I see." She sighed "are you sure everything is alright?" she nodded "yes" I moved my hand to her arm "Kalona" "yes?" "do you think you could ever turn to good?" I was shocked, did she want me back to good? I stared in her eyes. I grinned "now both of us need rest. Let's get to bed" I pulled her down onto the bed. "ok" I stared into her eyes. What was I feeling? Love? The word zoomed through my head. Zoey yawned and pulled the blanket over herself. I found myself looking at her. I touched her arm, she smiled. "Good night" she said "yea night"**

**Zoey**

**The next night I sat at my desk, yesterday was so weird. The weirdest part wasn't Kalona's brother but Kalona himself. The way he had acted. It was odd, he never acted that nice. The door opened and Kalona walked in, his eyes caught mine. "good evening" he said, the girls seemed to just sigh. I rolled my eyes, "now, I hope all of you studied your script." He said, Kalona leaned against his desk. "Zoey will you please come up here." I stood and started to walk. Before I could get any closer the door was kicked down and Kalona was tackled to the ground. "We have heard the call and we came as quickly as possible!" I realized it was Kalona's brother. "will you get off me!" Kalona yelled. "no! we have not had a chance to enjoy such fun before. BECAUSE NO ONE INVITES VLADIMIR!" he chuckled "but that we see is in the past." "Vladimir get off of him" Isabel stood in the door "No!" he said "GET OFF ME!" Kalona yelled. Kalona punched him off. "when I say get off I mean it!" he said standing up. "we missed you little brother." He said. "Brother" "No!" Kalona turned his head. "look I am happy to see you again. But after three thousand years you don't just tackle me." He said. I stared, was Kalona this mad? "Kalona" I said he looked at me. Kalona's brother stood and stared. "That's our little brother. Always trying to act like the big boy." I watched Vladimir mess up Kalona's hair. I didn't move, I knew Kalona was capable of killing. I was shocked when he smiled, "look I have to get class going. We can talk later." I watched them leave. Kalona looked back at the rest of us. "now now, lets get to class." **

_A/N: ok so I finally touched back on this. Sorry for the long wait you guys. Well I hope u enjoyed this. Also Vladimir is not mad at Kalona, Vladimir is basicly gone off the deep end of sanity. So he is pretty much insane. So it should add a little comedy to this. Bye bye _

- **Blessed be…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kalona**

_(I laid there in bed with her "Zoey" "hm?" "You do realize tomorrow is it right?" "Huh?" I smiled. Had she forgotten? "Oh right, the deal" she smiled "thank you for honoring it." "You're welcome." She sat up "Zoey, you're wonderful in every sense of the word." She blushed "Kalona, can I still be with you." My eyes widened with the realization. She wanted a relationship. "Zoey….." she looked back at me, "yes we can" she smiled "and Kalona, call me A-ya." She whispered. "I will" I kissed her.)_

**Zoey**

**Kalona sat up in bed. "It was a dream?" I could feel his eyes on me. "Kalona what is it?" I opened my eyes. "It's nothing" he said. He sat on the edge of his bed. "Zoey would you ever think to be with me forever?" "I don't know, you're kind of evil so not really." He sighed "ok" he stood and walked over to a calendar on the wall. "You have one week." He said, his voice sounded dry. I wondered why he was acting this way. "Zoey, go to your room and get ready for school. I will see you at lunch like normal." "ok." I got up and started getting dressed. "Kalona, are you ok?" I asked "I am fine" "ok if you say so." He came over to me. "Kalona" he kissed me, it was deep and passionate. He bit down on my bottom lip. "Kalona" I gasped when he pulled back. "Lord Kalona!" the door opened quickly "James" Kalona pulled back and looked at Stark, "what is it stark?" I asked "ummmm" he stared, Kalona was standing there naked and I was still shirtless. "James if it is nothing important then leave." Kalona said "sorry sir." The door closed. I took the chance and pulled from his embrace. "I need to get going." I said and pulled my shirt on. "Good bye." I left the room and ran down the steps. "Zoey" "Stark!" he rushed over "what was that?!" he yelled "stark please don't ask" I looked away. "I thought you guys were fighting against him!" "Stark please just leave me alone." "What is going on?" Isabel walked down and looked at us. "Zoey, you are up early." "Uh yea but I am going back to bed." She said "well you don't have much time before school so I think you should go eat breakfast." She said "ok" I walked out of the teacher's dorm. I started back to my room; I needed to get a shower and my uniform on. I sighed as I got into my room Aphrodite grabbed my arm. "What is it?" I asked "Zoey, I had another vision." "Come on, we need to talk about it!" I pulled her into my room, "what is it about?" I asked "I saw you and Kalona getting married. But it wasn't bad. No one was dead or being killed. Nothing! Just a wedding between you two." I sighed; did this mean I would marry him? I didn't even love him. "Look I need to get ready and eat. So I will see you later." "Right fine," she left the room.**

**Isabel**

**I sat looking in the mirror "Sister" "Vladimir what is it?" I turned my head. "the girl? Zoey, who is she?" "I don't really know much, rumor has it though she can control the elements." She said "all of them?" "Yes all of them" I stood and walked over to the window. "We think you are curious." "Of course I am, a power like this is not common. Even to control one of the elements is unheard of." "We know," "Vladimir, Keep an eye on your brother and on Zoey please." "Ok, we will." I looked back at him, "Go" he nodded and left. I sighed "oh Kalona, what are you getting into?" I sighed and left my room. I walked down to the office and sat down in the desk. "This school is shrouded in darkness now. Something needs to be done to cleanse the grounds." I sighed.**

_A/N: hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I finally touched back on this. I had most of the chapter written a while back. Then got distracted and started lost. This isn't one I plan to keep very long, so uhhh yea. Read and review._


	8. Chapter 7

**Zoey**

**About two weeks had passed and the power had come back to Tulsa. I sighed "I wonder if I can get out there to my grandma's house?" I said to myself. I grabbed my cell phone off the desk and called my grandmother. "Hello?" "Hey Grandma" Zoey smiled "oh u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya" she said, her voice picked up. "Can I come out and visit you for a bit?" "Sure, you are always welcomed her." She said "thanks, I will be there in an hour." I said "alright" I smiled "see you then Grandma" I said and grabbed my keys. I looked down at my phone "five pm." I smiled "I can go over for a bit then get back here." She said. Zoey walked over to the door and opened it. "Kalona?" he stood there, his arms crossed across his chest. "Where are you heading?" he asked, "to see my grandmother." I said "really?" he smirked. "Wait!" he shoved me back. "Kalona!" He closed the door behind himself. "I won't kill you." He knelt down, I realized I had fallen. "Kalona please just let me go, I promised my grandma I would be there in an hour, and it takes about that long to get there." "Now now, come here." He said. I was lifted off the ground "please put me down, I will be back in a few hours." I said "fine, you have to come back though." "I will." I said "good girl." He set me down. "Now, when you come back, I will have a surprise for you." He whispered "ok" I nodded.**

**I up to my grandmother's house, "Zoeybird" I got out of the car "Grandma!" I ran up to her and hugged her. "I missed you." I said "I missed you too" she said and smiled "now come in, I will make us some tea." She smiled "thanks" I walked in with her. "Sit on the couch dear, I will get the tea started." "Ok" I sat down "now Zoeybird what is wrong?" she came over and sat next to me. "It's Kalona" she sighed "did you get rid of him?" "No" she sighed "what happened?" "We killed Neferet, he caught us. I had to keep him quiet so I made a deal. The deal was that I had to do anything he wanted for a month." "Oh Zoey" "that was 3 weeks ago. I just have one week left thankfully." My grandmother hugged me "oh Zoey I wish you hadn't been dragged into this." "I do too grandma." She rubbed my back, the kettle in the kitchen let out a whistle. "Let me go get that dear." "Ok" I watched her walk into the kitchen. After a few minutes she came back in with a tray. She set a cup down in front of me and poured the tea in. "I remembered that you loved this kind of tea as a little girl." "Yes, I still do" I took the cup and took a sip. "Coming here always makes me feel better grandma." She said "good, and Zoey I am going to be sure you have this house when I am gone." "Really?" "Yes" she smiled "thank you." I hugged her, "take care of it for me." "I will, I promise you." I said "good" **

**Kalona **

**I sat down at the desk; it was a shame that Zoey had to go when she did. "I wish I could have had some fun with her." I smirked, Zoey is my little toy. A fun toy, she is nothing more." I laughed "such a cute sound she makes when she's afraid." I noticed at times the girl seemed to frighten easily. If she was Nyx's idea of a chosen one, then it wasn't a good one. "Kalona" I turned my head, "Nyx" I locked eyes with the goddess. "Well, what do I own this visit?" I laughed "Kalona, why?" "Why?" I stared "what do you mean dear goddess?" I smiled "leave Zoey alone," she said "Why?" I smirked "she did make a deal with me, she had to honor it." I watched the goddess, her eyes narrowed. "Kalona you have caused her enough misery." She said "and?" "Leave!" she yelled, I froze, the goddess had never showed anger like that. "Kalona, do you remember what I told you when someone or something becomes a threat to the balance?" "Yes" I stared "to the others, you have become a threat! And you know what they want to do?" I let out a sigh, "KALONA! THEY WANT TO KILL YOU!" **

_A/N hey guys, updating hope you like that chapter. Also I am thinking about either this had a more tragic ending or another of my fanfic having one. So tell me what you guys think. Should this fanfic have a tragic ending? _


	9. Chapter 8

**Zoey**

**I walked into my room and set my bag, down. I noticed a small package on my bed. I walked over and stared, it was from Kalona. He had even left a note **_To my dearest A-ya, I made this for you. I hope you like it; I know I would love to see you with it at least once. –your lover, Kalona._** I untied the red ribbon and opened the lid of the box. I let out a gasp "a dress?" I pulled it out and laid it on the bed. Black, with a red lace on the waste, and gold trim. "Do you like it?" I turned around, "Kalona!" I stared "it's beautiful" I said "yes, and I think you would look lovely in it." He said "thanks" I looked back at the dress; Kalona came up and put his hands on my shoulders. "My dear, you deserve to be a queen." He said and kissed my cheek. "A well-respected one at that." He said taking my hand. Kalona I-" he spun me around, I was face to face with the immortal. "Yes?" he smiled, "Kalona I don't want to be your queen" I said "why?" his smile turned to a frown. "Because, you're evil. Kalona I tried to change your heart, you don't seem willing." He sighed, "Alright then, it is a shame though. You would have made an amazing queen if I do say so." He said. "Kalona please don't try that with me." I said "try what?" I knew I had to keep him from winning. "Don't try to seduce me like that!" I stared him in the eyes "Don't" **

**Kalona**

**I stared down at her, she was trembling. I smiled "fine I won't" I said, "but Zoey, why don't we try more. Help me" I whispered "with what?" "Turning good," I said "you- you would change for me?" she looked into his eyes "yes, I will at least try for you." She smiled and hugged me "Kalona that's great." She said "yea" I kissed her, "my little A-ya" I smirked. "My name is-" "you are still A-ya despite what you think" I said, "Kalona" she looked away. "Now, I would like to see you in that dress." "Ok" she picked the dress up, I stopped her. I gently took her shirt off. "Kalona, if you want to change you will need to learn to respect me and to respect women." "Ok" I sighed; I helped her into the dress. "So you made this?" I nodded "yes I did, and it is simple enough for you to wear to one of your rituals." I said "oh thanks." She looked down. I finished tying the ribbons in the back. "There, now go look" she walked over to the mirror. "Wow Kalona, this is just perfect." She said "I know" she gave me a sweet smile. "Kalona, you did a great job," she said "yes I know, I made it just for you." I walked over and put my hand on her waste. "A woman like you should be treated with so much respect. She should be a queen, kind yet strong." I said "Kalona" she blushed, "yes my lover" I smiled "I am so glad you are willing to try and change." She said "yea" I looked down. **

**Anastasia**

**"Dragon" "hm?" He looked down at me. "Yes, what is it my love?" he asked "why didn't you ever tell me?" He gave me a questioning look. "About the dreams." I asked "I didn't know if you would believe me." He said, "Oh Dragon, I would never doubt you." I whispered. "I am sorry for breaking my promise." He said "it's ok; you did it to protect me." He smiled "I almost lost you once. I didn't want to take that chance again." He said and held me tighter. "I understand." I whispered, "and I love you" he said "I love you too" he smiled.**

**Kalona**

**I sighed "so they want to kill me do they? Well, I will see what they can do." I smiled, Zoey laid next to me. Her eyes closed, "my little A-ya, soon you will be my queen." I said she seemed to mumble something in her sleep. "For now though, I will have to do with this vessel till it is time." I leaned down and kissed her "till then my love." I chuckled silently and got out of the bed. "I guess I should leave." I looked back at the girl. "So naive," I shook my head.**

_A/N: so this story will go in 1 of 2 directions.1: Tragic ending, not to be told or 2: Zoey will fall to Kalona. So take your pick. Either way this little story will not be like the others. So ummmm Read, Review, and Enjoy what is to come Bye bye!_


	10. Chapter Stevie Rae's Pov

**Stevie Rae**

**"Can we really trust Zoey anymore?" Erik asked "we can" I said "how? She isn't fighting Kalona anymore. Instead she is in his bed fucking him!" He yelled "did anyone tell this pretentious ass hole?" Aphrodite asked "we tried, but he won't listen." Damien said "Look you dumb ass. Dragon killed Neferet, in order to save him, Zoey made a deal with Kalona." "So this is all Dragons' fault." He said "he technically stopped Neferet before she could cause anymore damage. Ya'll should think that it was just a stroke of bad luck." I said "I don't care! I want Kalona gone!" "Well, tell me why." We turned Kalona stood in the door way, "is this a plot to try and kill me?" he asked. "Maybe" Erik said "well good luck, no one has been able to kill me before. I doubt you will be the first." Kalona hissed. "You are the monster," Erik said "boy, you have no idea" Kalona said, he turned "where is Zoey?" "In her room, she is asleep though so it's best to just leave her be." He said. I watched Erik rush past him and up the steps. "The boy needs to listen better" Kalona said. He looked at me, "you, come with me" he pointed at me. "Why?" "We need to talk" I stared at him "I am not coming with you!" I yelled "fine" Erik came running in with Zoey "Erik what is it?" she looked at Kalona, "Zoey, tell him to get lost!" "No, Erik just leave me alone!" she yelled and pulled back. "Zoey, are you ok?" "Yes, guys just let it go ok." Kalona looked at her. "I am fine" I watched Zoey sit down, "guys please, just leave me alone ok. Please" she said "yea, of course Z we will, Right Erik?" "Fuck you! And Zoey you are a slut!" Kalona walked over "do not! I mean DO NOT CALL HER A SLUT, A WHORE, OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU THINK SHE IS!" Kalona raised his fist and he hit Erik. Zoey gasped, Kalona looked back at her. "Zoey go on back to bed, you need to rest ok." "Ok" I watched her get up and walk back to her room. Kalona turned "good bye fledglings, all of you go to bed soon as well." He said.**

**I walked along the wall. Zoey couldn't really be taking his side, could she? I sighed "oh goddess we need your help." I said "Help…..Me…." I froze; a voice came from behind a tree in front of me. "Who's there?" I asked "help please" the voice sounded week, I walked over the tree. I heard panting and I could smell something horrible. I poked my head around and saw one of those creatures, Kalona's sons. "I can see you" it spoke in a human tone. "What happened?" I asked "I don't know" he said, he was bleeding pretty bad from his chest. "Come on, I'll get you to the infirmary." I said "no! Just take me to my father." He said. I helped him up and gave him support. He missed several times on the way to the housing for the teachers. "Thank you read one." He said "sure" right as I reached for the door it flew open. "Kalona!" he stood looking at me "Rephiam are you alright?" "No father, I am injured." He said "bring him in." Kalona said "can't you-" "just follow me." I sighed "look I only have an hour till sun rise." "And?" "I burn in the sun" I said "fine fine help me with Rephiam and then go back to your room." He said. "Ok" I sighed and helped Kalona get his son back to his room. **

**Kalona put his son down on the bed, he looked back at me. "Girl, go to the infirmary and get a medical kit." He said "ok." I walked back to the infirmary "oh what is wrong?" the nurse looked at me "Kalona needs a medical kit," I said "oh ok" she walked over to the cabinet "here" she handed the case to me. "Thank you" "you're welcome dear." I turned and ran back to the room "here" I tossed the box to him "thank you red one." He said, the son was lying on the bed. "Kalona, what is Zoey for you?" he raised an eye brow and then went back to working on the wound. The creature cringed. "Father!" "It's ok Rephiam." He went to work on him and pulled something out. "Well Zoey is to me a queen, a lovely one at that." He smiled, "hold still Rephiam." Kalona bandaged his wound. "Thank you father." "You're welcome, now you need to rest." He said. "Well Kalona bye" I said. I quickly left the room before he could stop me.**

**I got back to my room and closed the door; Zoey was lying asleep on her bed. She was dead asleep it seemed. Kalona was creepy, but I still never understood his motives for Zoey. He said he loved her; he called her his queen when I asked. "Maybe you know but you just don't want to tell" I looked at Zoey. She pulled the blanket over her head like a child unwilling to get up for school. I sighed "what did we get ourselves in to?"**

_A/n: hello comrades again: P hope u enjoyed a chapter in Stevie Rae's pov. Also on the tragic ending thing. We have been Reading Romeo and Juliet in my English class and it got me thinking I never did a tragic ending. So I decided this is the perfect story. The next story is coming soon. It will be called Fallen. So uhhh read and review._


	11. Chapter 10

**Kalona**

**I woke up to knocking on the door "who is it?" "It's me Zoey." I sat up straight "come in." I said, the door opened, Zoey came in. I smiled "hello my little A-ya" she sighed "please just call me Zoey." She said "fine" I laughed "now come here." She sighed and came over. "What is it? She asked "hmmmm" I looked at her. Those eyes where almost glowing. "Beautiful" I whispered and pulled her down onto my lap. "Wait!" she looked around "why are you one the couch?" she asked "my son was injured, so I gave him the bed." "Ok" she looked at me "come on." I let her stand up and I got off the couch. "Little brother?" I looked over, my brother stood there. "What is it Vladimir?" "We wanted to invite you to go out with us for a party. To celebrate." "Celebrate what?" "you, that you are alive!" "it's a bit late for that" I said "well things were not in a good condition. Now they are and we are ready to party." He said "fine" "bring the pretty girl with you too." He looked at Zoey. "Ok" she looked at me "when?" I asked "tomorrow night, the four of us." He said "ok" I nodded. **

**Zoey**

**I looked at Kalona, he stared back "are you ok?" he asked "yes" he leaned in and kissed me. "Thank you for trying to respect me." I said "you're welcome." He said. Kalona put his arm around me, "my beautiful queen." He whispered. "I have to go get ready for school." He sighed "alright, I will see you in class." He said. "See you." I said and walked back to my room. "hey Z" Stevie Rae said "hey" I walked over to my closet and grabbed a shirt, "Zoey" "yea" Ii looked at my best friend. "What is going on?" she asked "what do you mean?" I asked "how did we get into this mess?" she asked "I wish I knew." I sank back onto my bed. "Sometimes I wish I could have just been a normal girl. Just dealing with school, family, friends, heath." My eyes widened "Heath! Is he ok?!" "Yea, don't worry we got him to go home." "Oh thank the goddess," I closed my eyes, "Z, what does Kalona want from you?" "He wants me to be his queen and to help him take over the world." She stared "will you?" "No" I said "no way, Kalona is still evil. He is trying to respect me but I can't trust him that well." I said "Z I am gonna head up to the temple. I'll see you in class kay." "ok" I watched her leave.**

**I walked into Kalona's class room "good evening Zoey" he said "good evening Kalona" I said and sat down in a desk. He was writing something on the board. I felt a shock of pain course through me. "AH!" I screamed "Zoey!" I heard Kalona running, then everything was just silent. I couldn't hear or feel anything except the pain. My entire body was in pain. "He-he- HELP!" I managed to scream for help. Then just as soon as the pain had come, it subsided. "Zoey! Come on! Talk to me!" I opened my eyes. "K-k-Kalona?" I was looking into his worried eyes. "Zoey!" "Kalona" he pulled me up "oh thank goodness." I looked over, Dragon was standing the door way, "Zoey you-" "you completed the change!" Kalona said, he was shocked "I did?" "Yes" Dragon knelt down next to me. "Come with me Zoey." I stood, Kalona and Dragon held me still. After a minute my legs started to respond again. "Come" the sword master said to me. I followed him to the temple. He walked to the back and went behind the statue of the goddess. "Zoey, come" he said again. "ok." I ran to catch up. He opened an old oak door, "Come in" I heard Isabel's voice. I walked in and looked around.**

**"Come and stand here" a circle was painted on the floor. A way to mimic the elements and the casting of the circle. I closed my eyes. "So what do I have to do?" I asked "extend your hand." The high priestess said "ok" I did as she said, "Are you ready Zoey redbird?" "I am" I took in a deep breath. "You are now joining a coven of vampire's. You must now abide by all rules that will be taught to you." "Ok" I looked around, the room was lit with a few candles. Large and tall ones. I looked back a knife was pressed to my wrist. A drop of blood fell to the floor. "You are now a welcome member into this coven. Choose your path wisely Zoey Redbird." She said. I nodded "thank you" I smiled, I made it thought the change. I felt more powerful, stronger and even happier. "Go now," "wait, I think I need to still attend classes since I changed so early I don't know much." I said "are you sure?" "Yes" "fine, but you will be moved to a room in the teacher's dorm since you are no longer a fledgling." She said, I stared "ok" she turned her head, "now go" she pointed to the door "tell no one of this ritual." She said "ok" I turned and walked back to my dorm room I packed my stuff up. "Z?" "Yea?" I turned my head Stevie Rae stood in the door way. "What's going on?" she asked. It was off to see her so, sad. I was beginning to worry about her. "I made the change but decided to stay to learn a bit more." I said standing. "Yea, we all heard. It's great you made the change." She said. "Stevie Rae are you ok?" I walked over "no" "come on, I am not gonna let my best friend be like this." I said and made her sit on the bed. "It's Dallas." She said "what is it?" "He has become more demanding. He keeps trying to push me to have sex with him." She said "oh" I hugged her "I don't want to Z; I just want to take it slow and make sure I'll be happy." "I understand, I wish I could have made sure I knew Loren better." She nodded "yes well Dallas is getting abusive." She started crying "oh goddess Stevie Rae." I hugged her. "What's happening?" "Every time I say no he tries to grab a hold of me." I stared "come on, you're not sleeping alone. I will talk with Isabel and make sure we can still be roommate in my room." "Thanks" she said. "Come on." I handed her a tissue. "Pack some cloths" I said "k" she stood.**

**Stevie Rae**

**I walked into the bed room with Zoey; it was more of an apartment then a room. "Wow," the room was larger than our dorm room. I sighed "look, you can take the bed and I'll take the couch." Zoey said "no it's fine" she looked at me "Zoey, don't worry, I just need to collect my thoughts." I said and sat down on the couch. "Are you sure?" Zoey asked "yes" she sighed, "ok" she smiled "hey, remember that you will have all of us for you. We all care and you won't face him alone." She said, she walked up to me. "It's ok" she hugged me "thanks" **

_A/n: hey guys, update, again. Yay. Also here is a sneak peek into my next fanfic. It won't be posted till the hunted fanfic is finished. So this is only a small part to all of it._

_She woke up to water being splashed on her face. "Ah!" she tried to sit up. "Stay down!" One of the soldiers pushed her back down. "Don't," her head turned "captain" "let her up." She was able to stand, water dripped down her face. "Bring her in" he said, the led her through the court yard and into a grand hall. "My lord." Kalona sat at the end of the hall. "Were you able to catch any more?" "No sir, she had one out there with her. She sent him in to warn the rest." "I see, well bring her up here." Zoey looked away; she could feel his eyes on her. "Oh dear, ten years, it's made you so much more beautiful." He said, Kalona tipped her head back. "Will all of you leave us alone?" "Yes sir" Zoey watched the others leave and soon she was alone with the dark immortal. He looked at her, "my my, so sweet, so lovely." He said "do what you want to me, I will never ever let you hurt my friends!" he laughed, "harm them? You don't understand, you are all rebels. We can't have that." He smiled. "I won't let you" she whispered "let me what" he grabbed her waste "you know, the position for a queen is open." He said "what?" "You know what I mean." He whispered "I won't be you're queen." She tried to get away. "Fine then." His wings wrapped around them "but I won't just let you go" he said, "Guard! Take her up to my room and lock the door. I'll figure out what to do with her later." He said a guard came in and room her out of the room. "Come on!" he led her up and to the door. She was tossed in; the guard didn't even bother to cut her ropes. "Damn it!" she hissed and tried to get up. After a while she realized it was a lost effort and that her hands where bound. "Nyx please I need your help. Please." She closed her eyes. Waiting for the goddess to answer._


	12. Chapter 11

**Zoey**

**I sat in the back seat with Kalona, "are you sure you want to come?" he asked me "yes" I smiled, I looked out the window, and the sign for Oklahoma City passed. I looked back at Kalona's brother "we believe you will have a good time." He said laughing. Kalona smiled for a moment "well I don't really know what to expect." I said, Kalona put a hand on my thigh "Kalona" I whispered "shush." He kissed me "let's have some fun tonight Zoey" he said "ok" I nodded and Kalona sighed, "yes we need to have fun." Vladimir said, the car pulled into a bar. "Let's get to having fun." Kalona said and got out. Kalona held his hand out. I took it and he pulled me out. I straightened up my skirt. Kalona put his arm around me; "come on" I walked inside with them. Kalona took a look around. He seemed lost, I realized he had never really been to a bar or club to him, this was all new to him. We all walked a spoke up. "And for this young lady" he looked at me "I don't know yet." I said "ok take your time." He turned and grabbed three glasses and a bottle. I sighed; Kalona pushed a shot glass towards me. I looked at him, he just smirked. "Take a drink love." He said "ok" I took the glass; I took in a deep breath and threw back the drink. I coughed and gave the glass back to Kalona. He put a hand on my shoulder, "are you ok?" he asked "yes" I looked up and saw Vlad nod to the bar tender. He handed me a small menu. "What's this?" "If you want a drink, get something you can stand." He said and went back to cleaning a glass. I looked down the list, "I guess I'll get a daiquiri." I said "alright." **

**After a few hours I could tell Kalona was getting drunk. It worried me since I didn't know what he would do when he wasn't sober. I looked around; Kalona was nowhere to be found. "Isabel" I looked at his sister "Kalona, I don't see him." "Oh goddess." She got off the stool "Vlad have you seen Kalona?" "No" he looked around "I'm worried." Isabel said, "Kalona can take care of himself, it's just other people I am worried for," she looked at me. "What do you mean Zoey?" "It's nothing" I sighed "guys I am sorry but I am gonna call one of my friends to come pick me up, if Kalona comes back tell him I went back to the school." I said "ok, be careful." She said, I pulled out my phone. I called Aphrodite. "Hello?" "Hey Aphrodite," "Zoey? Where are you?" she asked "it's kind of a long story." I said.**

**I got back to the school, Darius looked at me. "Why were you out on the town with them priestess?" he asked "I don't really know why I agreed to go, I just did." I said and got out of the car. "Well thanks for the ride Darius." I said "I'll see you later" I walked back to the dorm. I walked up to my room "Zoey!" I turned my head "Stark" I looked at him "I can't believe you!" he yelled at me "What do you mean?" I asked "you said you were going to run! Now you guys are staying?" "Stark" he approached me "when are you going to start telling the truth!" he yelled "I try to, I just don't know" I said, I watched stark walk away. I went in my room and laid down on the bed. **

**Stevie Rae**

**I sat in front of the statue of Nyx, I did need her guidance. Dallas was going over the edge, he wasn't leaving me alone. "Redone" I turned my head "oh it you." I said "yes." He looked at me, "you are the raven mocker from yesterday." I stared "Stevie Rae!" I froze "oh goddess no" Dallas came through the door. "Dallas leave me alone" I said "Stevie Rae I am sorry." Dallas pushed the raven mocker out of his way. "Just go away!" I yelled "she said go away!" I watched Dallas being lifted off the ground. "Put me down you freak! He yelled. "Fine" Dallas was tossed across the room. He crashed into a few boxes. "Thank you." I said "what?" he tilted his head. "You probably save me." I said "oh uh consider it payment for yesterday then." He said "alright," I nodded and walked out of the temple. "Would you like me to escort you to your room?" I looked at the raven mocker. "Sure"**

_A/n: yay, Stephiam shipping! ^.^ well anyways, pay attention to this chapter and the next. Cause it plays a major role in the end of this story. Read, review, and have fun. Bye bye._


	13. Chapter 12

**Kalona**

**I woke up and looked around "What happened? Where the hell am I? I have got to stop blacking out." I said and looked beside me. A woman was lying in the bed next to me. "I am going to kill him" I got up and got dressed "damn it!" I ran out of the room and down the street. I looked around, my head I looked up, the sun was just starting to rise. "If I hurry I can get there just in time." I ran into an alley, the wings sprouted from my back and I took off. **

**I got back to the school and landed, my head was still killing me, and I feltlike someone had hit me with an iron club. "Damn it." I got up to Zoey's room and knocked on her door. "coming." She said and the door opened "Kalona?" she stared "where the hell have you been?!" "I can't tell, all I have are bits and pieces." I said "And my head is hurting" "come in." She said, I walked in, "lay down on the bed." She said "umm ok" "you probably have a hangover, you did drink a lot." I heard water running "you need to take some Advil." She said "alright" I laid down "now, Kalona what do you remember?" she asked coming back over. I remember being there, drinking, you choking on the vodka, and after a while everything went blank." She sighed. "That's it?" "Well I woke up in a strange apartment with a woman I didn't know lying beside me." I said, she nodded. Zoey came back over and handed me some pilled "thanks" I put them in my mouth and took a drink of water. "You're welcome." She said. "Now lay down and rest" I nodded and laid my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes, "night A-ya" I said. "Night Kalona"**

**Zoey**

**I looked down at Kalona, he had fallen asleep pretty quickly. "Good night." The door opened "Zoey" "Nyx?" she smiled at me and then looked at Kalona "is everything alright?" I asked "yes everything is fine." She came over and looked down at Kalona, "sometimes I wish I hadn't intervened." She said, Kalona should have just stayed mortal." "Why did you intervene then?" she touched the immortal's head "his parents, they were murdered right in from of him. He was alone being that both his siblings were much older and already married but time he was five." "Oh wow" I looked down at the sleeping immortal. " I wish I could have just turned back the clock and make sure it never happened." She said "I'm sorry Kalona" the goddess reached down and touched his head " rest well" she stood "Zoey, keep him in line for me please" "I will try Nyx" I said "thank you Zoeybird." She said "you're welcome Nyx." She smiled "good bye daughter." "Bye Nyx"**

**Dragon**

**I sat down on the couch "so what is this emergency meeting about?" I looked at the high priestess. "Dragon I know." "Now what?" I asked "that you killed Neferet." No one said a word. "Dragon!" Anastasia gripped my arm. "You are going to tell the council aren't you?" "I don't know, from what I get the murder was to keep everyone safe. If it is true, then it was justified. If it is a lie, then you are a killer." She said "it is the truth!" Lenobia stood "calm you horse mistress." Isabel put her hand up. "Dragon, what has Neferet done in the past?" "She brought the dead back to life, she planned to use them as minions." She said "she did?" "Yes," I looked down at Anastasia, she looked into my eyes. "That alone would justify it." She said "and these dead creatures?" "Mostly successful, the red vampire Stevie Rae Johnson is one." "Normally we would want to destroy them, but since they seem to be so successful then they will be left alone for now." "Dragon, do not think this discussion is over and done with." She said "this WILL be looked into." She said "I see" I looked away. "Now all of you, go to bed. It is getting late." I stood, my mate still clung to me. "How did she find out?" she asked "I don't know" I whispered.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Kalona**

**My eyes opened " I just don't know why he still wants to pursue all this?" "Zoey" I closed my eyes again, "Stevie Rae Nyx asked me last night to help him and keep an eye on him. I don't know what she means." I didn't say anything, "Kalona is a bit of trouble. Maybe she wants him to turn good again." The girl said "maybe." I heard sizzling "Kalona, are you awake?" she asked, I chose not to respond, "Huh, I guess he is still asleep." I heard her walking over to me. "hey, wake up." She shook me, I opened my eyes, and she was standing over me. "Morning" she said "yea, morning." I stood up and looked into her eyes. "You are beautiful" I said "oh thanks." I smiled. "Kalona, are you hungry?" she asked "yes" she turned "well come sit." I smiled. She walked over and went back to cooking. I sat down, "hey Z, I have to go do some stuff, I'll see you later "ok Stevie Rae, see you and be careful," she said "See you" I looked back at Zoey. "Kalona, can I ask you something?" "Uh sure." "Nyx was here last night, she asked me to keep an eye on you for her. Why does she care so much?" "It's a long story." I said " we have time." She said "are you sure you want me to tell you?" "She already told me your parents died in front of you." She said "she told you that?" "Yes" she nodded and turned the stove off. "It doesn't matter, it was a long time ago." I said "you can still make things right you know." She said "I don't know if I can." I sighed and looked away. "Kalona, you have a heart, I can tell you do. Why not try?" I looked into her eyes "I don't know Zoey, I've been in the darkness for so long. I don't think there is any help for me." I said "well you won't know till you try." She stared at me "Zoey please." I stood up, just let things be with me." I turned my back , "Kalona, come on" she grabbed my hand. "Zoey" I looked into those eyes. "Don't" I sigh "fine! I will give it a try." I groaned. "good." She kissed me. "Kalona, I will help you through it the whole way." She said "ok" I leaned in and kissed her deeply. "My lovely queen." She looked into my eyes. "Come on," she smiled "everything will be alright." I smiled at her. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Zoey **

**I laid on my bed, it had been a month since Kalona and I had talked. He was doing well and I was glad. He was strong and he was really ready to be good. He was also a romantic. "Oh Kalona, thank you for trying." I whispered "yea, too bad." Someone grabbed my arms "hey!" I looked up "Stark? What are you doing?" someone grabbed my leg. "Let me go!" "No" "stop this now!" I yelled at them "come on Z" Erik said, he unzipped my jeans, "NO!" I yelled "someone HELP!" I screamed "she's gonna keep screaming." Stark said, they looked at each other for a moment. "Just let me go" I said "shut up!" he yelled "Kalona will stop you!" "No he won't! He's too busy right now. So guess what, we are in control." "NO! WIND BLOW THEM BACK!" I yelled. The wind rushed around us. Something crashed and I was able to get up. I ran from my room and down the hall. "Someone help!" I yelled, "Zoey" I felt someone catch me. "Dragon?!" he looked down at me "are you ok?" he asked "no, stark and Erik tried to rape me." I said. "What?" he looked over my shoulder. "Come on." He said, he took me to his room and told me to stay there. I looked down; Erik had gotten my pants off.**

**Kalona**

**I turned my head "Kalona" "ah dragon" I looked at him "its Zoey!" "What is she ok?" "No she-" I pushed passed him "where is she?!" "My room" I ran, I got inside and ran up the steps. "Zoey?!" I ran into the room "Kalona!" she ran up to me "what happened?" I pulled her into my arms. "Erik and Stark tried to rape me." She whimpered "it's ok" I said "I will make sure they will never try again." "Kalona, don't kill them, you have done so well, don't set your self-back like that." She begged "but they" "no please, you are doing so well." She leaned in and kissed me. "It's ok my love." I said, "I love you." She said "Zoey" my arms tightened around her. "I love- I love you too!" I wrapped my wings around her. "Kalona, its ok. They can handle them." She said "alright, but you are sleeping in my room till they are handled." She sighed "fine." She kissed me again. "I love you" She said "Brother!" I turned and saw my sister in the door way.** **I narrowed my eyes. "You said you were going to get rid of Erik! Yet he just tried to rape Zoey!" I yelled "I tried, they wouldn't let me." "They!?" Zoey yelled. "He and Stark just attempted to rape me!" Zoey yelled, "We will take care of this." She said "how? Are you gonna wait till something happens to Zoey?!" I yelled, Zoey grabbed my hand. "Fine fine! I'll find some way to handle this!" she yelled "yea sure." I looked at Zoey; I pulled her up and carried her out of the room.**

** She looked into my eyes. "I'll always protect you." I said and nuzzled her face. "Thank you" she whispered and kissed her "I want to take you somewhere special, so get some pants on and we can head out." "alright." She smiled at me. I set her down on the door way and looked around, "I will be right here." She nodded and walked in. after a minute she came out. "Ok let's go" she smiled "I love you my little redbird." He whispered "I love you too." Zoey held her close and kissed her. I walked over to the window in her room. "Let's go" she nodded "ok" I pulled her toe and I took off into the sky. She clung to me "I won't drop you, I swear it." "I know" she kissed me and leaned into my embrace. "I wish I had been there in the room to keep them away from you." I said "it's not your fault." My eyes filled with tears. "I swear that I will keep you safe! I swear it!" I yelled. "Don't cry, I know you do. Just calm down, everything will be ok." "Ok."**

**I touched down in the clearing. The brook was clear in the quiet night. Zoey looked around "wow" she smiled "this is amazing." "Just like you." She turned her head back "thank you" "come on, let's explore." I said, she walked in the direction of the water. I watched her, she looked at her surroundings. Zoey walked down the brook and knelt down. She put her hand in the water. "Can we go swimming?" I smiled "we didn't bring anything though my love." "So?" she giggled. Something seemed odd, "Zoey" she looked at me "yes?" she asked "are you feeling ok?" she nodded "yes just fine." She pushed her hair behind her ear. "Come on." She held his hand. Zoey took her shirt off, I stared. She was acting different, I felt worried something was wrong. "Zoey" I watched her get naked. She was the loveliest woman. Her body was perfect, her skin was pale. She was a goddess, a perfect woman. "Come on." She ran over into the brook and laid down in the water." "Zoey, I don't know if we should do this?" I said "but Kalona" she sounded like she was begging for something. **

**I smiled; I had been waiting for a moment like this. It was just perfect. A great chance to ask her. "Ok give me a minute." I said I smirked "ok" she let out a sigh. I took the box out of my pocket "tonight" I whispered. "Kalona are you coming?" she asked "yes" I took my pants off. And put the ring in my mouth. I walked over and got in the water with her. I crawled over to her. She giggled, I kissed her. Her tong fumbled around for a moment and she pulled back and spit into her hand. "Kalona" her eyes widened "Kalona," "Zoey, will you marry me?" I asked "I- Kalona….." she looked down at the ring. I took it from her. "I- Yes!" she hugged me. "Oh Zoey" I laughed. "Kalona," I slipped the ring on her hand. "Oh Kalona" she looked at me. She kissed me "come on" I was pushed back and she climbed on top of me. "Zoey" she let out a moan as she sank down. "Oh my love" I whispered. "OH KALONA! YES!"**

**I laid there with Zoey on my chest. She was breathing heavily "oh goddess that was wonderful." She said. "Yes it was." I laughed, "Now we should head back" I said "yes" she nodded and kissed her. "Kalona, I am so proud of you" I smiled "thank you." I kissed her and we stood up. We got dress and I played with her hair. "Come on." I pulled her into my arms and took off into the sky. **

**Stevie Rae**

**I paced the room "are you alright?" Rephiam asked "I am worried about Zoey." I said "she has been gone for over an hour." I said. The window opened and Kalona carried Zoey in. "Zoey?" "Stevie Rae?" she looked at me "father" Rephiam said "Rephiam, is everything alright?" he asked "yes father." The immortal set my best friend down, "Z are you ok?" "I am now" I watched her grab Kalona's hand and he kissed her. "Zoey, come on," she said "ok" "Z wait! We need to talk!" Zoey looked at me "ok" she looked at Kalona, "let me talk to her, I will be done in a few minutes," she said "ok" Kalona left the room, "what happened?" "Erik and Stark tried to rape me earlier." "What?!" she nodded. "I got away and then ran into Dragon, he got Kalona and he came to comfort me." She said "why did they try to rape you?" "I don't know," she sat down on the bed, "Kalona wants me to stay in his room for a while. Because they might try again." She said "ok" I looked Zoey in the eyes, she was scared. Something anyone could notice. "Well I will see you tomorrow Stevie Rae," "see you Z" she left the room. "Do you want me to stay?" Rephiam asked "if it's not too much trouble." I said "it's not." He came over to me and sat down on the bed. "Thanks" I said and laid down. "You're welcome." He said and pulled the blanket over me. "Good night red one" "it's Stevie Rae." I said "sorry, Stevie Rae." He looked down at me. "Good night Rephiam" I closed my eyes and fell asleep.**

**Zoey**

**I walked with Kalona into his room; he kept his arm around me. "Zoey, are you feeling ok?" "Yes, why are you asking?" "I just feel a bit worried." He said "I am fine don't worry Kalona." He smiled and opened the door. I walked over to his bed and laid down. Kalona kissed me, he laid down and put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "I will always protect you." He whispered and I listened as the immortal fell asleep and I looked at him. Kalona snored a bit but it didn't bother me much. I took his hand "thank you Kalona" I got up and walked over to the window and moved the curtain away. "Will they try again though?" I whispered "if they do and they kill me then what will happen." I looked at Kalona, "will he turn evil again?" I was nervous. "No! I won't be weak! I won't let fear control me again!" my hands balled into fists. "I have to do this! I'm sorry Nyx, Kalona, everyone. I just can't keep being so week!" I took in a deep breath "Fire… Burn James Stark and Erik to ash." I felt the element warm my skin and then it disappeared. "Thank you fire." I said, I turned back to the bed and walked over. "Kalona," he rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. It was kinda cute. I giggled, "good night." I said and laid back down. I snuggled in his arms and fell asleep myself.**

_A/N: omg this story has to end soon. Or I will lose it! So it is going to end soon. Just a few more chapters, Please read and review. _


	16. Chapter 15

**Kalona**

**I sat up and looked down at Zoey. She was smiling in her sleep, "Zoey" I smiled; I leaned down and kissed my future wife. She mumbled and sat up "Kalona?" she whispered and I smiled "yes my love?" "nothing." I stared "are you ok?" "Yes I am" she kissed me and wrapped her arms around me. "My love, each day I enjoy seeing your eyes. They are just like gems." She blushed "oh Kalona" she laid her hand on my chest and I rubbed her back. "Kalona! Open the door!" I sighed "go away." I growled. Zoey's hands tightened on my chest "its ok love" I whispered "open the door!" "No" she looked into my eyes. "Kalona, I need to tell you something." She said "what is it love?" I asked "I killed them" she whispered. "Who?" "Erik and stark" she kept her voice low. "What?" I leaned in "Zoey, why?" "I was scared." She said "KALONA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" my sister screamed "fine!" Zoey grabbed my arm. "It's ok; they will have to go through me to hurt you." I said. She just stared and I walked over to the door. "What is it?" I looked at my sister "where is Zoey?" she asked "over there" I pointed to my bed "Zoey!" she pushes past me "what the hell did you do?!" she yelled "I-" "the goddess gifted you with the elements not to use them for murder but to help people! How could you just use them to do this?" "LIKE YOU DID ANYTHING!" she yelled "you! You just decided to murder them!" "We asked you to get rid of them once! You failed at that! She was afraid! How can you think their right is more than her right to be safe!" I yelled and my sister stared me in the face. "Kalona! You cannot let her get away with this!" she yelled "if anyone wants to hurt Zoey! They will have to go through me! And if they do try, I will not hesitate to fight!" I yelled "Kalona!" "LEAVE!" I yelled. Zoey looked at me. "It's ok" I said. I walked over and held her close. "I won't let anyone hurt you." I whispered and held her in my arms. "I'm sorry" she said "its ok," I kissed her forehead.**

**Zoey**

**Kalona picked me up, carried me over to the window. "Where are you taking me?" he opened the window and pulled me close. "I will not let them take you" he said and took off into the sky. I gasped and looked at him, he smiled, and I looked back. Isabel was standing at the window. She banged her fist down. I could tell she was angry for Kalona. I looked at him "Are you sure you want to do this Kalona?" "Yes I am" he said and flew off. He landed back in the clearing. "Why are we back here?" I asked "I just want to go back and try to clear things up; I found this place a week ago and noticed it was close to your grandmother's house. Walk that way and I will come back to her house later ok." I nodded. "I love you" I said "I love you too" he said and kissed me again. "My princess, my lover." We hugged. "Good bye for now my love." I said "good bye is permanent." He said "it is not a good bye, it is a simple parting. We will see each other later." He said and turned "remember, stay on the path, just go north for a while and you will see her house." He said and took off into the sky.**

**I walked in the direction he told me too and I reached the edge of the woods. My grandmother's house stood in the setting light. "He was right." I ran up to the house. "Zoey?" she was sitting on the porch "grandma!" I run up and she grabbed me "are you ok?" "I don't know." I started crying "come inside!" she said and we walked in. "what happened?" she asked "I- grandma I killed them!" "Who?!" she grabbed me and held my hand "Erik and Stark." I said "why?" they tried to rape me and I got away. I was scared they would try again so I just, I just called on fire to burn them alive!" I sobbed "I don't know what's going to happen. Kalona was going to go clear things up. He set me down in the woods and told me to come here." I said and my grandma hugged me. "Oh Zoey" she said "I'm sorry!" I kept crying. "It's ok" she said "I am scared grandma." I said "its ok." I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Why don't you lay down for a bit," "ok I laid down and she put a blanket over me. "Love you grandma." "I love you too granddaughter." She said "now go on and rest." She said "ok" **

**Grandma**

**I sat down in the rocking chair outside. It was unusually warm for January. I picked up my glasses and the book and went back to reading, "gagia" I looked over the book. A man stood there "who-" I saw those black wings "Ka-lo-na" "you remember me?" he laughed "how can any of us forget?" I set the book down and then the glasses. "It's been centuries hasn't it?" he asked "yes, I hoped the day would never come when we would see you again." "Too bad." He said and came up on to the porch. "How is it you got back?" "I think you can guess how." "I can" our eyes met, you are an evil man." He shrugged "not so much anymore." He said "how?" "Zoey" he looked at the door "is she in side?" "She is asleep." "Fine, we can talk for a bit." He said coming to sit on the steps. "Does she know?" "No she doesn't" "you keep so many secrets." He said.**

**"You're never going to die." "I know" "she will have to know at some point." "She will, I just want to give it some time." I said and stood. "Do not hurt her Kalona" "I do not plan to." He said "Zoey, she is different from many girls at the school." He said "the goddess choses her children from troubled lives." "I know" I looked down at him, "I saw a ring on Zoey's finger." "Yes, I asked her to marry me." He said, "She said yes?" he nodded and smiled. "I promised her I would always take care of her." "Zoey is afraid of what might happen." He sighed "she told you what happened?" "Yes, how did this come about?" he ran a hand through his hair. "Grandma?" Zoey came out side, "Kalona?" "Hey" I he looked at her with a smile. "Is everything going to be ok?" she asked "yes" "are you sure?" "Yes" he got up and took her hands. "It will all be ok." He said, Zoey smiled "thank you" she said. "You're welcome." He kissed her "Zoey, lets head back ok," "ok" "bye grandma" she said. "Bye my little Zoeybird." I hugged her. "Bye grandma." I watched them leave. "Oh dear, please be careful Zoey." I said, "Sylvia" my eyes met with the goddess. "You know what's coming right?" she asked "I wish Zoey could," "Kalona would be told. But never tell her. He wants her as a love." "If you tell him, he will just make the remaining time with her the best he could." "Yes he would, does he realize anything is wrong?" "No, neither of them does realize much. But Zoey's been given hints." She said. "Has she realized the dreams are true?" "I don't think so." The goddess said. She had a sorrowful look in her eyes.**

_A/N: so getting close to the end. Also working on another fanfic aside from the fallen one. A certain character will be turned into a child. And another certain character will be taking care of them. So I need ideas for a title. The save file name is A Childish Mind. So uhhhhhh please help me T.T also read and review please._ If you want i mean.


	17. Chapter 16 just the wedding party

**Zoey**

**A month had passed and Kalona and I had set a wedding day. And that day, was today, I straightened my veil. I stared into the mirror. "Z, you look great." "Thanks" I smiled at Stevie Rae. The twins stood in the room, "are you sure you are ready?" they asked "a million times already, yes" I laughed. I stared at myself in the mirror. **

**Kalona**

**I stood there "Father, are you sure this is a good idea." I looked at my son. "Yes, this is a good idea. I am ready to marry her." I smiled. I looked at my face in the mirror. The tux as the mortals called it was not very comfortable. And I was ready to take it off even though I had just got in one a few minutes ago. "She will be you're mother now Rephiam, is that ok with you?" I asked him "I guess" my son stared at me. "That girl, the red one. The two of you seem to be close now," I said "yes father. I like her, she is nice to me." He said "now you see where I am coming from with Zoey." I laughed. "Yes I do now; maybe I have a chance with her." "Maybe you do son, you won't know till you give it a try. See what she says, maybe she will want to be with you." I said "yea maybe" he said. "Well, it's about time; I should head to the temple." I said.**

**Zoey**

**"Kalona is waiting; let's not keep him waiting any longer." My grandma poked her head in. she had a smile on her face. "Ok" I turned and walked out of the room. "I am ready." I said I walked into the temple. Kalona was already standing at the statue. The veil covered my face, so he couldn't see the small smile on my face. This would be the day, I would finally be happy. I walked up to the alter in front of the statue. **

**After the ceremony, we went into the party. I looked around, it hit me so hard. "My dad…" l looked down. I realized I would not get my father- daughter dance. I looked down and felt a tear run down my face "Zoey, my wife what is wrong? This should be happy." Kalona said. "My father isn't here." I said "why didn't you invite him?" "He left my family when I was little. I don't know where he is." I said "oh" he put a hand under my chin. "I am here though, don't cry." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "Come on, let us celebrate. Have fun and be happy, tonight we are now a family." I smiled "you're right." He stood and we went to the dance floor. He held me and we spun to the music. I felt so much like a princess. "Kalona, this is wonderful" I said "I know, it's our life now." We grinned at each other. "Thank you Kalona, I really needed that." I said "you're welcome.**

**My grandma came running up to us "Zoey, can I talk you for a bit?" "Oh sure" I said "I'll be back in a few Kalona." "Ok my love." He let me go and I walked off with my grandma in private room. "What is wrong?" I asked "I have been keeping a secret from you." I stared "What?" "Zoey I am immortal. I was born one thousand years ago." She said "how?" I looked at her "I am one of those who sealed Kalona away. As a gift of thank you, we were given immortality to insure things keep in order." "Does that mean me and my mother are-" no you are not, you are completely mortal." She said "oh" I looked down "my father, where is he?" I asked "I don't know Zoey," she said. "I just don't." she said and I hugged her. "It's ok" I smiled "now you go back out there and enjoy your wedding." "Ok"**


	18. Chapter 17

**Stevie Rae**

**Zoey and Kalona had left a few days ago for their honing moon. Rephiam had been coming to my room to sleep with me. I felt safer with someone here with me. I heard the door opened "hey" I looked over to see the raven mocker himself. "Hi" he said "hey" I smiled at him, he walked over. "Is everything ok?" I asked "yes" he said and sat down on the bed "you sure?" I put a hand on his shoulder. "Stevie Rae, I like you as you would say." Stared "like?" he grabbed me and hugged me. "I love you!" he said "Rephiam" I gasped as he held me in his arms. "Stevie Rae" he said "Rephiam" I gasped, I didn't feel the feathers anymore "what?" he looked down "how?" he asked "I don't know." I looked at him, I leaned in and kissed him, he was in a human form. We laid back, "how did this happen?" he asked again" "I don't know, but I do like it." I said, "Really?" "Yes, it's just the boy I envisioned under the feathers." I said, he leaned in and kissed me and held me in his arms. We seemed to move a bit more too where he was on top of me. I stared, "we don't have to be like this." He said "and?" I asked "you know" he said looked down at how we were laying. "I think it is ok" he kissed me again. "Stevie Rae." He smiled "come on" he said "Rephiam" I gasped and felt his hand running up and down my body. I trembled "are you afraid?" he asked "no" I blushed "ok" he started fidgeting with my jeans. "Tell me to stop if you don't want to go further." He said "ok" the clothing slipped off and he smiled "you're beautiful Stevie Rae."**

**Kalona**

**I walked out onto the porch, I had a rob wrapped around me. "Kalona" "Nyx" I smile at the goddess "I'm sorry Kalona" she said "sorry about what?" I asked, she came up next to me. "I couldn't convince them otherwise." She said, I sighed "let me guess, it's going to happen isn't it?" "Yes" she put a hand on my shoulder. "How do I tell her?" I looked back at Zoey. "That is up to you Kalona, at least try to make the time left good for both of you." "how long?" three months." "THAT'S ALL?!" "I tried Kalona" she said "just go away." I said "I'm sorry" she said "please Nyx just go" I said. I looked back to Zoey as she laid sleeping on the bed "what can I do?" I whispered and walked back inside. **

**Rephiam**

**I woke up and looked over "Stevie Rae?!" I gasped. She was cuddled against me, did we have- my thoughts were interrupted by her waking up. "Rephiam" she smiled, Stevie Rae drew imaginary patterns on my chest. "I am you're first?" I asked "yes" she nodded and kissed me. "I am still human?" "Yes" she said "this is great then." I smiled at her.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Kalona**

**I set the bags down on the floor, the weeks had passed quickly and we had just returned. "Kalona" "Nyx?" She stood on the other side of the bed. I held my breath "so?" "You can get a year, but there's on condition. "Zoey has to be pregnant." She said "what? I don't want her to take such a risk. Having one of my children could kill her!" I yelled, tears started to fall from my face. "It's your choice" she said "I know" I punched the wall. "This can't be right!" I sat down and put my head in my hands "I know" she said and I looked at her "its you're choice, three months or a year. I can't force you to choose either." She said "I know" I whispered and sighed "I just wish I could go back and change what happened and make it different." I said "I know you do, I wish I could as well." She said and put her hand on my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "I will see you Kalona." "Good bye" she said.**

**Zoey came in a few minutes later "hey" I smiled the best I could. "Kalona," she blushed as I did my best to be seductive. I knew I had to do this for her. To give her enough time, so she can have happy memories. "Come here love." I said and she walked over. Her eyes never left mine, I could seduce anyone. She was standing in front of me, "what is it?" she asked "this" I kissed her and she moved into me "my love" I whispered. "Yes" she looked into my eyes. I put her down on the bed. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too," I kept eye contact. Even she couldn't resist the spell. I kissed her again.**

**Zoey**

**I laid there in bed with him. "Kalona" I snuggled close "yes?" he smiled. "That was great." "Thank you" I laughed as he sat up. "What is funny?" he asked "oh nothing." He smiled at me. "I love you" I said "I love you too" he whispered and kissed me "Kalona," "yes?" He looked down at me, "you're wonderful." "And you are very, very amazing." He told me. "my wife." He said "my husband….." I kissed him; he smiled "I will be here for you as long as I can Zoey. Remember that." He said. It wouldn't occur to me till much later, exactly what he meant.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Zoey**

**I couldn't believe it, I was three months pregnant with Kalona's child. It was wonderful. "My love, you seem very, very happy." He said "I am carrying you're baby" I whispered "how can I not be happy?" I said smiling at my lover. "I guess you are right." He said putting his arms around me "I love you" I said "I love you too." I snuggled my head against his shoulder. "Z?" the door opened and Stevie Rae walked in "hey" I said "how are ya'll?" she asked "we are good." I stepped out of Kalona's embrace. "Father" "oh Rephiam." Kalona nodded at his son. "Father, how are you?" he asked "I am fine son." He smiled and then looked at me. "My love," he said "Zoey, how are you feeling?" his son asked me "as good as I can be." I laughed and put my hand on my stomach. "Rephiam, may I talk to you in private?" "Of course father." He said and I watched them leave the room. "So how does it feel?" "Hm?" "Ya know, the baby?" "Oh that, it feels wonderful knowing I can take care of a child." I said smiling.**

**Kalona**

**I walked into the hall way and looked back at my son. "Father what is it?" I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Rephiam, in less than a year, I'll die." I choked on my words. "I need you to keep your brothers safe for me. Please" I said "dad…" "Rephiam, I am sorry." I looked down, "why?" "It's hard to explain." I said and looked at him "father, does Zoey know?" "I can't tell her, I want her to be happy for the rest of this time. Give her as many happy memories as I can." I said and looked away, "I can't believe this." He said "I am sorry for this." I said and sighed "I wish it all wasn't so." I said. "Father, all this is just so much." "I'm sorry Rephiam," I hugged him. "You are my oldest son; please keep your brothers safe for me after I am gone." "Ok" he whispered "now I need to go take care of some things. Tell Zoey I will see her later." "Ok father." **

**Rephiam**

**I watched my father walk off and I fell to my knees. "Father…." I felt tears start to slide down my face. "Rephiam?" Stevie Rae came out "hey are you ok?" she knelt down "no" I whispered "do you want to talk?" "Not now," I said and looked at her "Kalona are you-" Zoey walked out "where is Kalona?" "He said he had to go take care of something" I said "ok" she smiled "well, I am going to head to the temple. I will see you guys later." "Ok Z" Stevie Rae put her arm around me. "Rephiam, please tell me what is wrong?" "It's my father." I said "come on." we went to her room and I sat on the bed. "Rephiam, do you want to tell me what is wrong?" "Yes" I swallowed "my father told me he was going to die in a few months." "What? How?" "He didn't tell me." I said, "I'm so sorry Rephiam" she said and hugged me. "It's nothing we can solve I guess." I looked down, she kept her arms around me, and she had been my love all this time. "Wait, does Zoey know?" "No, he said he wants her to have more happy memories then sad ones." "I see, but maybe she needs to know." "I think it should be up to my father." I said "yea, maybe so." She hugged me tighter. "Come on, let's both just lay down together for a bit." She said "yea" I laid down on the bed and she laid back with me. "I love you Rephiam." "I love you too Stevie Rae." I kissed her; I was still a bit confused on why I had kept my human form. Lately I had been having pain in my back. Almost like a burning pain, Stevie Rae had said I might have injured myself and not knows it. The red one snuggled "Rephiam, will you be ok?" "Yes I think so." I tried not to think of what my father had said. **_'Less than a year, Rephiam you need to prepare yourself to take control after his death.'_** I heard a voice, I looked over. It wasn't Stevie Rae, she was already sound asleep as far as I could tell. "Then who?" I looked around some more and then sighed. "I am _pro_bably just hearing things."**

_A/N: just a little put up before I go out for a bit. Thanks guys for reviewing. Keep telling me what you think, I hope to end this soon. Good bye comrades. _


	21. Chapter 20

**Kalona**

**I stood there above Zoey, "Kalona" "yes my love?" she smiled "the baby?" "Do not fear, she is fine." I told her and kissed her. "Can I see her?" she asked "yes" I walked over to the other bed and picked the new born up. The only indication she was mine was her wings. I carried her to Zoey and laid her down. Her mother took her into her arms. "She's beautiful." "She must get it from her mother." She blushed and looked back at me. Looked at them made me realize how little time I had left. "Zoey" I mumbled and kissed her. "Yes?" "I love you, I'll always love you." I said, "I love you too." She smiled "we're a family, a happy family." She said "yes I know." I kissed her and then kissed my daughter's forehead. "I love you both, my girls." I found myself chuckling. There was a flash. "guys." I looked over "come on Z, you guys need pictures to remember days like this." I looked at the blond red one. She stared, Rephiam stood next to her. "Rephiam, come see your little sister." I said. He walked over and looked down. "What is her name?" He asked "oh Kalona! We need to decide on a name." she said "you are right," she looked at me and then at the infant. "How about usti-Ka-lo-nu." I turned my head to look at Sylvia. "That sounds beautiful grandma." Zoey said "yes" she came over "sorry I am so late." "It's ok, you are here now." Zoey said, "oh my great granddaughter. You are beautiful just like your mother." "Kalona, are you ok?" Zoey asked me "yes" I tried to smile. What could she do when I was gone? Would she move on?**

**Zoey**

**I looked at my husband, he smiled "now, you should rest. I will put our little one to bed." He said and I nodded "alright." He kissed me "good night my love." "Good night Kalona" I said and laid my head down. He took the baby and laid her in the bed. "Kalona, may I talk to you privately?" my grandmother asked him "alright." **

**Kalona **

**I walked into the hall with her "Kalona, have you told her" "how many people know?!" "Stevie Rae knows as well." I turned my head "Erebus." "Kalona" he nodded and looked at Sylvia, "Kalona, you know how little time you have left." "Yes" I sighed "Kalona, I will be the one to carry out your execution." "Couldn't wait to kill me huh?" I narrowed my eyes. "You think I want to do this?! I don't!" he said "Kalona, if I do, it will be quick." "How is this right though?" "I know it's not, but we can't do much about it." He said "what can we do?" I asked. "nothing." He said "how do I do this?" My eyes widened. The god himself seemed at a loss. "Sylvia, please do not tell Zoey. I want her to be happy," "ok Kalona" Erebus stared "good bye Kalona, I dread the next time we meet," "as do I" **

_A/n: this is the end almost, just 3 more chapters. Please read and review._


	22. Chapter 21

**Kalona **

**I slipped the letters under the pillow. She was still asleep "oh Zoey, I am so sorry." I whispered and kissed her. "Please, be strong for me alright. I will always love you." I whispered, "Kalona" she murmured. "My love…." Tears streamed down my face. "I wish I could change this!" I growled and clung to the bed. "I'm so sorry." I whispered to her. "Kalona, you know what time it is." I turned my head "yes" I leaned in and kissed Zoey one last time. "Good bye my love." I whispered and turned. "just a few more minutes please." "I can grant that." Erebus said. I walked over to the crib, "usti-Ka-lo-nu." I stared at my daughter "I am so sorry." I whispered. "I pray your mother will be strong and take care of you." I picked her up and held her in my arms for the last time. "My little raven" I whispered and laid her down next to Zoey. The infant fussed but then went back to sleep. "Good bye, my love, my daughter." I tucked them in "one day we will meet again. And then we can be together without any issues." I whispered and looked at Erebus. "Ok, let's just get this over and done with." I said "come on." We walked silently to the temple. I walked up to the statue "looks like we will see each other again soon Nyx." "Kalona, to me you were like a son. This hurts me just as much as it does you." "Really?" I stared "yes." I watched him looked up "Kalona, get on your knees" "are you going to cut my head off?" "yes." "is there a different way?" "it is the quickest." "I don't want Zoey to see that, it shouldn't be burned into her mind." He sighed "fine," he sighed and I stood. "Kalona, please turn around." He said "ok" as I turned I pulled a picture out of my pocket. "Zoey, usti-Ka-lo-nu, I love you both." I felt the blade in my back. "GAH!" I feel to my knees. "I'm sorry." He said "its ok." I fell forward and looked at the picture. "Good bye….."**


	23. Chapter 22 i'm coming home

**Zoey**

**"Z! OPEN THE DOOR ZOEY!" I sat up. "Huh?" I looked down at my daughter. "Usti-Ka-lo-nu? Why aren't you in your crib?" I carried her over to her bed and laid her down. "You can come in the door is open." I said "Zoey!" "Anastasia? What's wrong is Dragon ok?" I asked "its ok Kalona" "what?" "He's dead Zoey, he's been murdered." Her voice was solemn. "No" I whispered "this has to be a dream! Just a dream!" I screamed, my knees gave away. "No Zoey, it's not" she knelt down and put a hand on my head "I'm so sorry." She said and hugged me. "This isn't right." "His body was taken down to the morgue. You can go say good bye if you want." She said "ok" I stood "I will stay here with your daughter." She said "thank you," I left the room. "Zoey" Dragon came up to me. "Dragon." "I am so sorry Zoey." He said. I never thought this could happen.**

**I made my way to the morgue, I stepped inside. "Hello?" I said "is anyone here?" I asked "people are always here." I jumped "it's not your time to be her, so why have you come into my morgue?" "I came to see my husband." I said "fine, he is farther down." The vampire said "thank you." I walked down and saw the figure lying under a sheet. "Kalona" I reached out and touched his face through the fabric. I moved the sheet away. "What happened?" I whispered and kissed the immortal's forehead. "Why now?" I whispered and laid my head on his chest. No heartbeat, no warmth, just cold death. I cried, "oh Kalona" I whispered "this isn't right." I was sobbing. "Zoey?" "Huh?" "It's me, Rephiam" I turned "hey" I said. "Looks like they told you too." He came over "Father." He reached over "I can't believe this." He said "neither can I," I touched Kalona's face, his skin was so cold. "father." He looked at me and the reached down, Kalona still had his wedding ring on. "Here" I watched him pulled it off. "I doubt the fire will be able to destroy this. Take it, just for memory." He said and put the ring in my hand. "Thank you." I said "I'm sorry Zoey" he said. "Please don't say that anymore. It won't help," I whispered "Rephiam?" I heard Stevie Rae come in. "Stevie Rae" I felt tears run down my face, "Z, are you ok." "No" I said "is there anything we can do to make it easier?" "No" I shook my head "ok" she came over and hugged me, "wish we could change it though." "It's ok" **

**Over all point of view**

_I'm coming home_

**Zoey walked up the altar of wood. Her eyes ran over the figure laying there "my love" she whispered "I am miss you so" she said and turned "I can't" she said "I just can't." to here this didn't feel right. "Get me a torch; I will do it for her." Rephiam said. Dragon nodded ad walled away. **

_I'm coming home_

**Kalona walked through the darkness, "Kalona?" "Nyx" he looked a head of himself. "Come here" she said, "goddess." He found himself standing in front of her. "I don't deserve to your realm." She smiled "yes you do, come in Kalona. We have all missed you." She said "are you sure?" "Yes I am" she extended her hand, he took it and he led him in. "Kalona" "master" he put his fist over his heart. His mentor walked up to him, "Erephus." He said "Kalona" he smiled "it is nice to see you again." "As it is of great pleasure to see you." He said "Kalona come, I have left your room just the same as when you left." He met her eyes, "I had hopes you would have a change of heart." The goddess smiled and led Kalona to the castle.**

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

**Nyx opened the door, Kalona walked in "I always hoped you would return but never in this way." She said "for a while I hoped as well, then I realized that I would probably never allow me back in." she smiled "I would have, I just wanted you to see you terrors and learn from them. I never ever meant hurt you." She said "I forgive you Nyx" "as I forgave you," he looked down, "what is wrong?" "Zoey" "you will see her again, I promise." She said "when?" the goddess chuckled "that I cannot tell you." She said "ok" she turned to leave the room "Nyx, do me a favor." "What is it Kalona?" "Please go and console Zoey, she probably really needs it." "Aright my child." She smiled "thank you."**

_Let the rain wash away _

**Zoey laid on her bed, the rain had started and it only made her feel worse. "He's dead, my husband is dead." She whispered "oh Nyx what do I do." "Stay strong my daughter." Zoey sat up "Nyx!" the goddess opened her arms. Zoey ran over "Nyx, he's dead." "I know Zoey," "what do I do, I am raising a child on my own, I don't know what to do. I'm scared I-" "hush Zoey, it is ok. Your friends are here, remember that." She said "Zoey stared "I miss him Nyx, I want Kalona back." "I know daughter." **

_All the pain of yesterday_

**Rephiam walked with Stevie Rae, "are you sure you are ready." "Someone needs to keep my brothers safe." He said, they heard a hiss. "Rephiam" "most of my brothers do not know how to speak. The hissing you hear is one of the few ways they can communicate." He said, "Ok" "Norrsic!" "Brother?" A raven mocker landed in front of them "Rephiam, you have-" "changed? I know" he said "father is dead" "yes, he asked me to take over from his place." "What?" "You heard me" he said, Norrsic stared at his older brother. "If that is what father has commanded then we will lis-" "no, from now on you will have largely a free will. We are a family; we need to care for each other." **

_I know my kingdom a waits_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes_

**Kalona looked out the window "oh Zoey" he said thinking about her. "Kalona" Erebus stepped in "are you ok?" he asked "not really." "Kalona, I know you miss her. We are sorry it had to come to this." "Sorry doesn't fix much you know." He said "yes I know." Erebus came over, "I worry for Zoey; she is a new mother." "I understand your worry." he said "do not fear, I know she will be fine though Kalona" Erebus said "I don't know, she is young." "And she is smart, Kalona do not worry for her. She will have all the help she needs." He said "ok."**

_I'm coming home _

_I'm coming home_

**Zoey looked over "what is this?" she picked the envelop up. "Kalona…." She opened it. **

Dear my loving mate,

I am sorry our union has to end so soon, I wish it were not so. But there are forces that are at work against us we cannot fight. I am sorry for not telling you beforehand. I just wanted you to be as happy as could be. I wish I could be there for our daughter every day. I feel horrible for all of this, if I could just go back and fix my mistakes maybe we could have a life together. Or you would have even never met me. I feel I did cause you too much pain and misery. Forgive me for that; just know I am always here. Even if they were against me to live, in your heart I will always have a life, remember that my redbird. And stay safe; take care of Usti-Ka-lo-nu. For me and tell her how much her father loves her every day, tell her not matter what I will always be proud of her. And I am proud of you as well. You are the most wonderful mother, and remember I will always love you.

-love,

Kalona

**Zoey red over the letter, "he knew and didn't tell me." She whispered "yes, he just wants you to enjoy the time." The goddess said "oh Kalona" she whispered "stay strong Zoey," the goddess said "remember, he will always love you." "And I will always love him. I swear Nyx I won't love another man or let anyone have my heart like he did." "Are you sure you want to live that way daughter?" "Yes." She said and put the letter in a drawer "so be it then." The goddess put a hand on her shoulder "good bye Zoey. Please be safe ok." I promise Nyx, I will." She hugged the goddess again. "Good bye." Zoey watched the goddess disappear in a silver light. She looked over at the crib. "I love you my child, and I know your father would be proud no matterwhat." **

**Erephus came in "Kalona" "yes?" "Would you like to come train with the rest of us?" "I guess." Erebus sighed "go Kalona, you will be here for quite a while. You might as well do something to keep you busy and happy." He said "busy yes, happy no." Kalona said, "I left behind my wife and children." He said "I want to go back to them" he said "Erebus can we talk for a minute?" "Yes" Kalona watched them step out and close the thick wooden door.**

**"Erephus, what is it?" "Their ruling sounds like it was unfair. He was married." "It was not right, they all ruled by fear. They were more afraid of him relapsing and killing again. They didn't think about how Zoey had affected his heart." The warrior stared "so he was killed because they were afraid?" "Seems so, it might also have to do with the fact their original plan failed." "None of this is right," "you are both right it was wrong. They were wrong to rule like that. But it was a loss: lose situation. If Erebus didn't kill him they would have sent another to kill him in a more painful manor." Erebus turned his head "Ah, Sylvia." The woman stood there, "I wish I could have made them see Kalona's heart." She said. "We all wish that." Nyx said "yes, sadly it isn't so." Sylvia shook her head. "That child will grow up without her father." Sylvia said "unless Zoey moves on." "She won't, she swore no man other than Kalona would win her heart again." The goddess said. "Oh dear." Sylvia said. "Well I should return to earth, I am sure she needs bit of comfort through this." She said "yes, she does, good bye Sylvia."**

_Tell the world I'm coming_

**Rephiam sat there "this is going to be hard." He said, Stevie Rae wrapped an arm around him. "It will be ok" "yes for me, but your friend, Zoey. She seemed to be pretty upset." "Yea, I wish we could have helped Kalona" "he said there was nothing to change it. No matter what he would have met this fate." He said "yea, he was my father and Zoey's husband." "Yes, nothing could be done to keep this away." Rephiam stood and walked over to the window. "Dad," Stevie Rae came up and hugged him "sorry Rephiam" "it's not your fault." He sighed and looked down, the rain battered the window. "It's one of the worst days for a funeral." Stevie Rae said "nothing makes it worse than a stormy, gloomy day." She said. He nodded and looked back at her. "I love you Stevie Rae." "I love you too Rephiam." **

_Home_

_A/N: so this is almost over, it's more of a romantic tragedy than anything else. I hope u guys have enjoyed this. I tried to make it as long as I could. Please review. So um bye._


	24. Chapter 23 The End

**Zoey**

**Seven years had passed since Kalona had died. I never truly moved on and I kept my word. No man won my heart. Kalona was still by my side, I could feel it. "Oh Nyx, you say I will see him again one day but when is it? I miss him so much. My daughter should at least get to see him for real." I said "Zoey?" "Yes grandma?" "Can you come down stairs" I remember my daughter had been baking cookies with her. I left my room and walked down stairs. After school I moved in with her. "Daddy?" I stopped "what" I poked my head over the banister. I saw him "how?" I whispered our eyes connected, "Zoey" "Kalona" I laughed "Kalona!" I ran down and into his arms. "Zoey" he whispered "how?" I asked "daughter," Nyx spoke "what's going on?" I asked, my hair had grown much longer, Kalona just stared "Zoey" he smiled; I realized he was dressed oddly. "Looks like we have both changed a bit." He laughed**

** "Daddy?" my daughter grabbed the hem of my shirt. "My child." His arms left me and he knelt down. "Daddy, is it really you?" she asked "yes" she grabbed him and hugged him. She had not met him in her memory till now. "I have missed both of you." He said. "Kalona" I got down on my knees. We hugged, "daddy, mommy" I looked down my daughter smiled at us. "Usti" "daddy" he picked up the girl. "I missed you daddy." "I missed you two." I smiled. "Thank you Nyx." I said, the goddess smiled at me. "You're welcome." I looked back at Kalona, he was holding his daughter. She clung to him "Daddy, I love you." "I love you too my child," Kalona sighed "I think should leave the two alone." I heard Nyx say and she turned. "Come Usti-Ka-lo-nu" my grandma said. "Ok" she ran over and they left the room. Kalona grabbed me and kissed me, I kissed him back. "Oh goddess Zoey I have missed you like crazy!" he said, his voice almost sounded desperate. "I have missed you just the same." Again we were wrapped in a kiss.**

**I smiled "I love you Kalona" I said "I love you too." He bit down on my bottom lip and pulled me closer. "Kalona" I whispered "yes my love?" "We, I don't know if" "if what?" he leaned his head to the side. "Kalona" Nyx came back out "yes my goddess what is it?" "Stay here for a few hours. I will go back to the other world." She said "Are you sure, I don't know if that is safe." "It will be fine, stay her for a while," she said "ok" she nodded and Kalona smiled "how long "hmmmm 5 hours." She said "ok" Kalona took my hand. "I will come back then Kalona." He nodded and smiled "thank you Nyx." I said, Kalona walked over to the couch and sat down. "Daddy?" my daughter came running back in. "come here my child." He said and she ran over and climbed onto his lap. "Zoey come on over." He said "ok" I walked over and sat down next to them. "Zoey, Usti I have missed you both." He said again. Both of us hugged him "we missed you too."**

**Kalona**

**I looked at both of them, 7 years had changed Zoey outwardly and my daughter had grown up. Both of them were beautiful. I had noticed almost immediately how long her hair had grown. I reached over and started moving it. Her face was still lined with tattoos from the goddess. I never forgot how much I loved her. "You've been on my mind all this time." I said "so have you" she said, her voice was still sweet as candy. "Mommy" "yes?" "I love you and daddy this much." She opened her arms to show us. I laughed; it was great to be able to be with them again.**

**I watched Zoey put our child to bed "there, she is asleep." Zoey closed the door just enough to only let a little bit of light in. "good," I smiled, I will have to leave before she gets up though." "Oh ok." She frowned "I wish I could stay forever though." "I wish you could too." Our eyes locked and she sighed "I have missed you so much." She said "I have missed you too," I smiled and put my arm around her. "Come on." She smiled and I took her back to her room. "Kalona it has been so long since I have felt this happy." She said, my face fell "did you ever try to move on?" I asked "no" "oh Zoey" I took her hands "you should have, I wish you did" "I didn't want to be hurt again." She said "I loved you and then, you were killed, I loved Eric and then I fucked that up. Then I loved Loren and it turned out he never gave a damn about me. And heath, he just was too much." She said "Zoey" "I just don't want to be hurt again." She said and she cried. I pulled her into my arms, "I'm so sorry." I said and nuzzled her "why Kalona? Why did you have to die?" "It's hard to explain." I said "then try!" I locked eyes with her and then sighed "fine." I had her sit down on the couched and I explained everything to her. **

**"I don't get it, why would they just kill you even when you changed?" "They were afraid." I said "they thought it was best safe then to be sorry later on." I said "it's not fair though! You had children! Your heart was changed! You weren't evil!" she yelled "hush. You will wake Usti-Ka-lo-nu" I said "sorry." Tears were streaming down her face. "I'm sorry." I said and held her close, "come on, let us not be sad, we are together for now." She nodded and I laid her down on the bed. "Kalona" "yes my love?" I smiled and kissed her. "Why don't we try to have some fun before I have to go?" I said "ok" she smiled "I love you Kalona." She said "I love you too." **

**I propped myself up and looked down at Zoey, she semi- conscious "Kalona," she breathed out my name "yes?" I asked "I love you." She said "I love you too." She smiled "Kalona?" I heard Nyx's voice "No" she whispered "I have to Zoey." "Why can't you stay?" "I'm still technically dead; I don't belong in this world anymore." I said "but" I raced he lips. "I will return again, do not fear," "ok" tears rushed down her face "here." I took the pin off my uniform. "Keep this." I said "Kalona, what is with the outfit by the way?" I smiled "I am now helping to keep the goddess safe." He said "really?" she asked "yes, keep that pin. Always remember I will love you."**

**Zoey**

**I looked down; the pin was in the shape of a moon. "It's amazing." I said "yes, and now it belongs to a woman who is the most amazing woman in the world." I giggled "oh Kalona" he smiled "I must go" "Kalona" Nyx yelled for him "good bye my love, I won't ever forget you." "Neither will I" he turned and left the room. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was so hard, I would miss him still. I looked back down at the pin. It shined in the dim light. "Kalona" I whispered. **

**_The End_**

_A/N: ok so this is the end. Thanks for those of you who stuck with it till now. I hope you enjoyed it and Fallen has been posted. So ummmm enjoy_


End file.
